Lost Angel
by EternalDragonOfShadows
Summary: When Catherine finds a boy on the groun unconcious, she does what any woman would, looks after him, but when he dosnt remember who he is or where he came from how will he ever get home. And should they worry about the people who did this to him?3x4
1. Chapter 1

EDOS: hmmm guess what I found last night guys?  
WUFEI: Im afraid to ask EDOS sniffs fines I won't tell you then DUO: awww man! Now I wanna know! Tell me tell me tell me!  
EDOS: fine! I found a draft for a new fic they I had started writing around the same time as my first one, "things you said" TROWA: You know I never really got the name of that fic…  
QUATRE: well it was all about a stalker and the notes he left!  
TROWA: .  
QUATRE: talks slowly like Trowa is stupid and the stuff 'they said' in the notes TROWA: oooooo EDOS: alright on with this new/old story!  
HEERO: you forgot the disclaimer…  
EDOS: no I didn't runs off

* * *

Catherine stared blankly out the window of her caravan as it moved along the lonely dirt highway, she was bored, Trowa, her adopted brother had gone to Heero and Duo's caravan for 'a chat.  
Catherine snorted as she tried to imagine her brother or Heero actually holding something short of a decent conversation at all, Duo would be having a very one sided chat…not that that would bother the vivacious brunet…or maybe Wufei was there…then they'd being have a two sided conversation…sorry argument, Catherine grinned, jolting as her caravan hit a rock and nearly falling out of her chair.

The circus was travelling to France for the summer, she had forgotten how dull the trip was. Circus life was meant to be exciting! An adventure…ha! Whatever! Now she could have just followed her brothers example, and caravan hopped over to her friends, its not like she wasn't used to going too and from caravans while they where moving…they didn't go that fast…it was just that she had this aversion to getting wet…and it was poring outside, poring, and thundering and light flashing and being windy…fucking storm…

Catherine watched through her window as lightning lit up her surroundings…trees, rocks, trees, large puddles, person lying unconscious on the ground, more trees, some bushes…Catherine blinked and took a double take…PERSON ON THE GROUND!? She rocketed out of her seat and scrambled for the radio that was kept in the kitchen of all the caravans.  
"STOP!" she shouted over the mike.  
"Catherine is that you?" a male voice answered. "What's wrong."

"I don't know yet just stop!" Slowly the train of caravans, trucks and animal enclosures came to a halt.

Catherine threw herself out of the Caravan and ran towards the body on the ground, bending down , she saw that it was a boy, he looked about Trowa's age, from what she could see he was in bad shape, his head looked like it was bleeding but it was hard to tell in the dark during a storm, so she picked him up and carried him back inside.

* * *

"MAXWELL!" Wufei Chang roared as he raced after a braided teen who was dancing around waving a pair of boxers decorated with hearts above his head. "Maxwell! I demand you return my undergarments this instance and cease this injustice!" Duo cackled in reply, leaping behind a couch, Wufei growled and climbed onto said sofa, trying desperately to catch the 'braided lunatic.

"Maxwell!…OMPH!!" The caravan cam to a sudden stop sending the oriental youth heals over couch and right on top of his tormentor.

"Owww! Hee-chan! Fei dropped his fat but on me!" the braided teen whined crawling over to a blue eyed boy seated on the opposite couch and crawling into his lap.

"Go get him for me will you?" the violet eyed boy cooed playfully. Heero just rolled his eyes at his lover, and kissed said lovers forehead.  
"Hn, baka." was all he said.

" I wonder why the caravan stopped?" Wufei commented as he climbed out from under the couch, snatching his underwear from the floor. "Trowa?"

Trowa was standing by the window attempting to see through the heavy sheets of rain,  
"There are people out there." he said, squinting. "maybe I should go back"  
"Don't be stupid Tro! You'll drown in all that rain!" said Duo from his place in Heero's lap. "…" Trowa sat back down.

* * *

Trowa walked slowly through the temporary campsite, avoiding puddles and mud, the only thing left behind from last nights storm. As he entered the caravan he noticed tow things.

One: it was totally and utterly quiet

Two: his leg was itchy…

He took care of the second one, then sighing went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, it had been a long night, Duo and Wufei sure new how to keep a person awake.  
As he walked into the lounge area drinking his coffee he noticed and note on the table, picking it up her read..

"don't mind blondy, I'll explain when I get home, if he wakes up be nice ok"  
Love Cathy

"….What the hell?" He said allowed, and turned to sit down…and almost dropped his coffee, there, lying on the couch was a boy wrapped in a blanket, he was blonde and looked unconscious, his sisters words echoed in his head.  
"Don't mind blondy." he was gonna kill her.

EDOS: so what did you think? Should I continue? Sorry the chapter is so short…but if I'd kept typing there wouldn't have been another appropriate end for another two pages!  
QUATRE: why do you have to write stories where I get beaten up, raped, hurt, stalked or go through some other form of physical or physiological torment??? Hmm? Do you hate me?  
EDOS: NO! I love you kitty! But it makes for a good story line…well most of the time anyway.  
HEERO: and cuz you forgot at the beginning EDOS doesn't own GW

EDOS: ….crys its true!!!


	2. Chapter 2

EDOS: You are the sun, you are the only one!!! I love this song dances around be my be my be my little rockin roll Queen! QUATRE: umm EDOS?  
EDOS: be my be my be my little rockin roll Queen yeh!  
QUATRE: EDOS?  
EDOS: dadadadaedada continues dancing DUO: HAY! EDOS!  
EDOS: stops what…hu?  
DUO: story remember.  
EDOS: looks at readers ah, ummm hi there… Ok I don't own GW 

He was at home, sleeping in his warm comfy bed with scented silk sheets for the first time in months. Quatre smiled and rolled over….THUMP, White hot pain screamed through his body as he connected with the ground, sea blue eyes shooting open as he bit back a yell. Slowly the tears in his eyes began to clear and he looked around, he was in a small living area, it hadn't been his bed at all, but instead a small worn down couch.

Quatre shifted, trying to sit up and almost passed out as pain overwhelmed him, with great difficulty he lifted one of his hands to his face and gasped, his normally creamy white hands, where riddled with cuts and bruises, they were dirty and some of his fingers where broken.

Gradually Quatre became more aware of the pain he was in. His ribs felt like they where on fire and his head throbbed terribly, he couldn't move his legs far without wanting to scream and his left arm was useless…what the hell had he done to himself…Quatre racked his memory trying to remember…but there was nothing there, he didn't remember where he lived, he couldn't recall his last name, the only thing he knew about himself was that his first name was Quatre and he owned a large four poster bed with curtains and expensive silk sheets.  
It was about then that he realized something, firstly that the last thing was a really weird thing to remember and secondly, judging by what he could see, a large four poster bed with silk sheets would take up most of this living room, meaning one of two things…  
Either this wasn't his home or …he was remembering someone else's bed…He seriously doubted it was someone else's bed…A waterfall of emotions crashed down on him, he was lost and confused and angry and sad and lonely and scared and in an unmeasurable amount of pain all at the same time, he felt venerable and isolated and he didn't know what to do, so he followed his instinct, and, ignoring the amount of pain it caused him, curled into a tiny ball and began to cry.

* * *

Trowa walked through his front door for the 6th time that morning, he'd gone to find Catherine, found her, been told what was going on, then scolded for leaving the injured boy alone becuse the boys wounds where still unattended to, gone back home, realized they didn't have any medical supplies, and left again to find some, come back and of course forgotten to find a wash basin. So, he'd left to get that and now he was back…yep his life sucked... he'd forgotten to get clothes for the boy…oh well blonde could just wear some of his stuff … Trowa raised and eyebrow as he imagined the tiny boy in some of his clothes…or he could just borrow something off Wufei…or Duo.

Entering the lounge area with his supplies he could hear a strange noise, it sounded suspiciously like someone crying. Trowa dumped the stuff on a nearby table and walked around to the other side of the couch to find the boy curled up on the floor crying softly.

Trowa bent down and gently placed a hand on the boy's back, the youth jerked up, letting out a cry of pain as his abused body screamed at him and collapsed back on the floor. Trowa's emerald green eyes widened as huge sea blue eyes met his, and even though the smaller boy said nothing Trowa new everything the boy was thinking, he had never seen eyes like that before.  
They where so unguarded, wide and innocent, betraying everything the boy thought, like an open book left for anyone to read, he could see fear, and pain in those eyes and realized the boy had no idea where he was.

"Sorry for frightening you little one." he said gently.

Encouraged when some of the fear and confusion in the boys faces disappeared . "My name is Trowa, my sister found you unconscious on the side of the road, I won't hurt you I promise"

Trowa sat silently as the boy studied him, ignoring the unsettling feeling of being completely transparent he got under the boy's gaze he took the opportunity to get a better look at the blonde. He was small, but not scrawny, more delicate, his hair was a dark shade of blonde, though Trowa suspected that it was probably lighter under all that dirt , the smaller boys tears had left tracks in the dirt and blood on his cheeks, exposing soft creamy skin. Trowa forced himself not to blush when he realised just how stunning the boy in front of him really was.

"Quatre." a soft voice ripped through Trowa's thoughts

"Wa?" he replied dumbly

"My name, it's Quatre." Quatre gave a shy smile, ducking his head slightly.

'God he's so adorable!' Trowa thought returning the smile, 'shy too,' he added after reading Quatre's body language.

"What happened to you Quatre.?" Trowa asked softly, but the smaller teen didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." he whispered "I can't remember…I can't remember anything…I don't even remember my last name."

Trowa panicked as the blond began to cry again.

"Don't cry little one." he said, touching the teen, but afraid to move him in case he caused Quatre more pain. "I'll help you remember I promise…I need to get you cleaned up first"

Quatre blushed, brilliantly. "Umm h…how?" he asked softly, not really sure if he wanted to be touched but this stranger, even thought said stranger was admitably incredibly nice….and sinfully good looking.

" Well, Catherine has called a doctor to have a serious look at you, but I'm going to wash all this dirt off you, and bandage you up, then…well you might have to live with some of my clothes for now"

Quatre looked at him doubtfully, and Trowa could quite clearly see that he didn't really approve of being washed by some strange boy he'd just met, and rightfully so.

"So I have to take of my clothes?" Quatre said flatly, the colour in his face darkening.

Trowa blinked….how could he say this tactfully…  
"Yes, everything except you underwear." O yeh soooo Tactful…

"oh." Quatre squeaked "umm"  
Trowa sighed "I won't hurt you, or at least not on porpoise, I do have to move you..."  
Quatre studied Trowa, he could see that the taller youth was sincere, and mildly offended that Quatre thought he would harm him.

"o…ok." Quatre said.

Trowa smiled at him, and shuffled so he could pick the blonde up.

"this is going to hurt a little…" Trowa warned slipping his arms under Quatre's body and lifting him up.

Quatre winced as his body yelled at him for the change in position, but it wasn't incredibly painful. Slowly Trowa bought Quatre into his bedroom and began to clean him up.  
Wondering what kind of horrible things had happened to this boy.

EDOS: oh the naughty things I could do with a situation like that grins evilly Ok I think in the next chapter I might introduce the bad guys, and maybe you'll find out what happened to poor Cat!  
QUATRE: Review please EDOS loves getting reviews smiles cutely come on you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

EDOS: welcome back readers! I am going to try an update both my ongoing stories toady! Hmmm I can see a case of very sore fingers coming up from all that typing.  
W: pathetic onna EDOS: …. 'hits with mallet and begins to chase'  
T: she doesn't own GW Q: 'smiles' on with the story then?

* * *

"I can't believe you lost him!" An enraged looking man growled for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Oh shut it Damien!" snapped his companion as the two males trudged through the drenched forest. "I am so sick of your god damn whining! How the fuck was I meant to know the kid would bolt? Last time I checked his legs weren't exactly in good working order!"

"But you where supposed to be watching him! What if we can't find him hu? How are we going to explain that one the boss? Hmm? I'm sorry sir but we lost your bargaining item, he…ran off? Yes I know his knees where dislocated sir! He must have made a miraculous recovery???" Damien snapped, glaring at his partner. As he kicked a stick out of his path.

"Look Damien, he can't have got far, like you said, he had dislocated knees, I know I made it that way, if he got anywhere he would have passed out by now."

Damien stopped and fixed his companion with the full force of his glare this time. "And what if someone found him hu?" he asked dangerously, propping his hands on his hips "He isn't exactly going to stay quiet is he ? And he knows what we look like! Mark I can't believe you let an injured kid get away!"

Mark stopped and shook his head at his fellow worker. Damien sure new how to fuss when their was no need. "Calm down, even if he does get home to his wonderful family it won't matter…remember…." Mark nudged the man beside him.

Realization dawned on Damien's face as he smiled curly. "you know." Damien said thoughtfully. "I love, petty, power hungry women"  
The two men laughed as thought Damien's comment was the funniest they had ever heard and continued their search for Quatre Rebarba Winner.

* * *

"So can we meet him yet Tro?" Dou asked as he tugged playfully on his taller friends arm. "Or are you going to keep him all to yourself"

"Maxwell will you leave him alone?" Snapped Wufei who was holding a huge pile of clothing.

The four of them, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero had just visited the nearby shops and, using the circuses money, bought a whole bunch of clothes for Quatre.

"Ooh, but Fei, he's been here for a week and I haven't even seen a glimpse of him yet!!!" Duo said, looking over a Trowa. Trowa sighed and shrugged.  
"He's still very out of it Duo." Trowa said, not admitting that he was nervous about the blonde meeting his friends, but Heero saw right through him.  
"You think we'll scare him off." Heero stated, regarding his friend thoughtfully as he pulled Duo along by the hand, to prevent his lover from pausing at every shop window.

Trowa sighed again, busted.  
"He's so shy…." he replied, then shook his head. "Alright, you can meet him, but promise me you won't be too in his face"  
They all agreed readily of course.

Trowa had told them a lot about the blond, which was incredibly uncharacteristic of him, they knew all about what the blonde looked like, they knew he had amnesia and they new about the little habits he had that Trowa had picked up on.  
Heero fought not to smile when he saw that Trowa had gotten that far of dreamy look in his eyes again, signifying he was thinking about said blonde…he had it soooo bad.

* * *

Quatre glared menacingly at the glass tap on the other side of the room…or as menacingly as he was capable of, which went more along the lines of this adorable little head tilt and squinting his eyes, but hey!

He was currently having a dilemma, he was thirsty, very very thirsty , and the tap was all the way over their and he couldn't actually walk in order to get over there, and even is he had been able to walk, he couldn't pick up the his glass to take it over there, he couldn't even curl his fingers over, due to an unreasonable amount of bandaging that had been wrapped around his fingers so they could heal.

So how did he eat with this problem you may ask, well, that's quite simple actually, Trowa feed him, Quatre blushed remembering that mornings breakfast. They had been eating toast, or in other words Trowa had cut Quatre's toast into long slices and then and feed it to him…lets just say that Trowa's fingers tasted good with strawberry jam…Quatre's blush deepened, it wasn't like he had licked the other boys fingers on purpose or anything…he hadn't really…how was he supposed to avoid it when that last little bit of toast just had to be in a hard to reach place hmmm?

Quatre shook his head and tried to focus on the matter at hand…he was thirsty. Making up his mind, he shifted himself into a sitting position…and hoped like hell Trowa didn't see him trying to walk…he'd get the lecture of a life time.

Quatre pushed himself up, wincing at the pain but doing a fairly good job at ignoring it, and the, the front door opened and scared the shit out of him. Quatre jumped realising a little two late that jumping wasn't the best idea, he cried out in pain and fell onto the floor.

"Quatre!" Trowa called out in alarm, at the sound of the blonde's yell. He ran into the room and found said blond on the floor. Quatre blushed guiltily as Trowa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry?" the Arabian offered with a small smile.  
Trowa just shook his head and lifted Quatre up, lying him back on the couch.

"Ummm Trowa?" Trowa looked at him expectantly "Could I have a drink please?"

Trowa smiled softly at Quatre before picking up the glass and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh man could you teach me how to make him follow orders like that!!!" and overly loud voice asked excitedly as wide violet eyes and a mischievous grin appeared from the other side of the couch. Quatre Squeaked in surprise, he hadn't even noticed that any one else had some in.  
"Maxwell." snapped an unfamiliar voice from out of his view. "Don't frighten him you baka!" Quatre watched as two more boys came into view, they where far more….scary looking then the first one.  
"Quatre, this is Heero, Wufei and Duo." said Trowa softly as bent down to help the blond drink, scowling at Duo for frightening Quatre. "h…hello." Quatre smiles shyly at them.  
"Awwww Kawaii! Trowa he is soo cute!" Duo announced before hugging the blond, somehow managing not to hurt him at the same time.  
Steadily the day went by and all five boys spent the whole day, in the caravan, talking and laughing.

* * *

"Please Please I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt me!" Damian grinned at the man on the floor, keeping his gun facing right at the guys head.

"Alright, here's the deal Doc, where looking for this kid." Mark said showing the man a picture of Quatre. "We know he's around here somewhere but we don't know where, and as you're the only Doc in town, we thought you might be able to help,"

The man stared up at him "w…why would I know anything about some kid." he stuttered looking away.

Mark looked over at Damian and the two of them grinned at each other. "I think he's lying to us Damian! The nerve." Mark stepped over a fallen chair and pulled the man up by the collar. "We think you know Doc, cuz we did quite a number on him, and like I said, you're the only doctor in town."

Mark smiled at him again, he could feel the man shaking in his grip.  
"I..I don't know anything! I…I've…never seen that kid in my life!" He managed to get out.

"That's a shame." said Damian as he walked over, pressing the gun to the doctors head. "I guess we have no use for you then." he continued as he pulled off the safety.

"No! Wait." the man screamed, writhing in Marks grip. "I might have seen him! There was this woman, from the circus that came into town! S…she had this kid with her….! He might be the one your looking for"

Mark looked over to Damian. "What was her name Doc."

"I..I don't remember"

Damian shrugged and made to shoot him.  
"No! it was Catherine! Catherine Bloom!" "Thanx Doc" said Mark as Damian shot the guy in the head. "Catherine Bloom hu? In a circus too, can't be too hard to find"

With that the two men walked out of the room.

EDOS: sooo what did you think? Hmmm I'll update soon!


End file.
